Can't Help Falling In Love
by SpaRkStRuK
Summary: AU Luke's dating Annabeth all is well until one of his buddies, Percy, starts falling for her. Percy's a player and a bit of a jerk. How's Luke going to react? Are their friendship going to last? Does Annabeth feel the same way about him?
1. Double Date?

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

**AU Luke's dating Annabeth all is well until one of his buddies, Percy, starts falling for her. Percy's a player and a bit of a jerk. How's Luke going to react? Are their friendship going to last? Does Annabeth feel the same way? **

**Btw, yes the title is made to be like Elvis' song. I'm going to do a little something with it later on ;) Probably a songfic towards the end? I don't know…you'll have to find out.. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or the song by Elvis ^_^ This story's probably overused, but I reeeaally wanted to make a fanfic about it. Soooo enjoy :) **

"You seem pretty happy," I smirked, as Luke slouched next to me on my couch. A typical Saturday. Luke comes over at my house, watch the Jets play, then go to the usual place to flirt with some girls.

"You have no idea," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow when a silly smile was dancing on his lips.

My eyes left the TV. I studied him for a moment.

"You look like you either got laid or…"

"Shut up," he laughed, punching me hard on the shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I just met this girl…"

"Aw, man, not again." I took my attention away from Luke and on to the football game in the TV.

"No, dude, she's different, she's—"

"That's what you said with Thalia," I mumbled. I swore as the opposing team, the Bears scored a touchdown. Those (drop f-bomb here) Bears.

He bit his lip.

"Perce, just hear me out for a sec."

I glanced at him with lazy eyes.

"She's beautiful, she's super smart, she has this aura that just feels so… right." His eyes had a mesmerized look. "And-and, her eyes. Are so gorgeous…"

I started humming the song 'Just the Way You Are' when Luke said 'her eyes'. He shook his head.

"You don't take any of this seriously do you?" he asked.

"Sure I do."

"Ever since your break-up with Calypso, you've always been so touchy when I tell you about my relationships," he mumbled.

I gave him a tired look. He exchanged glances with me. I sighed, giving up. I gave Luke my full attention.

"So," I said, "Where'd you meet her?"

"At Starbucks," he started babbling. "I bumped into her and the moment I saw her eyes, I knew she was the one."

"Okay, okay, dude," I interrupted. "You do know you sound really corny right now, right?"

He shot me a look.

"I don't care, she just seems so perfect. Anyways, after I apologized to her, I sat her down and offered her a drink. We started talking about random stuff. I heard something click between us. Then, I asked for her phone number and asked her out to Café Laguna **[A/N: That's a real restaurant one of my favorites :)]** And God, she's hot. I just want to—"

"Whoa, dude, TMI. Too much information." I took a sip from my Coke and continued watching the game.

"Shush," he said, shoving me lightly. "Can you come with? Just for a little bit? I want you to see if she's right for me. You would know 'cause you're my best friend, right?"

I froze. Woops.

"Ah, Luke, buddy," I told him, taking another sip of Coke. "I have a date…"

"What?"

"Her name's Rachel, I met her at the mall, met up with her again a couple o' times and I kind of promised her I'd meet her tonight."

Luke stared at me for a second with shock.

"I thought you said you were done with dating after Calypso moved?"

I glared at the ground.

"I talked to her earlier this week. She told me to move on. No matter how many times I say to her "Love is no distance" **(stole that from 'She was Mine' by AJ Rafael haha)** she says there's no way it's going to work out. I told her I loved her and she repeated it back. Then we said goodbye for the last time."

It was silent for a moment. Luke looked at me unsurely.

"If only she didn't move to Cali," he murmured.

"If only," I replied. "Anyways, sorry I can't go. I can't ditch Rachel."

Luke suddenly snapped his fingers like he just had an idea.

"We should do a double-date."

He repeated it again, satisfied of his brilliant idea. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, pretty boy, give me a sec, I'm gonna let Rachel know."

**Should I do a chapter about what happened with Calypso and Percy? Hmmm…Review and tell me if I should do so. Happy reading everybodies :) (wrong grammar intended) **


	2. Her Eyes

**SORRYYYYY FOR THE WAIITTSS...**

**Slight writer's block and I've just been plain busy with projects, sporting events, tests and such..**

**MOVING ON..**

**I did mention Percy's gonna be a jerk, just saying to the peoples who think the characters are OOC (sorry about that, I get real annoyed when I read stories when the characters are OOC too). But he's gonna be much more Percy-like once he starts talking to Annabeth ;) Happy Reading :)**

Ties are such a pain. So complicated for someone who has a delicate brain like mine. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a black tuxedo with a matching gray tie. I wore my normal messy hair since Rachel likes it that way. But I added some tints of gel here and there.

I checked my pockets to see if I had my car keys then headed out in the garage.

***At Rachel's***

I rang the doorbell to Rachel's mansion. I sucked in my breath as the door revealed a redhead who wore a stunning blue strapless dress and matching high heels.

I leaned against the doorframe.

"I guess I'm not the only one who cleans up nice."

"Yeah…I clean up way nicer," she replied, with a devilish grin plastered on her face. She gripped the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer to her. She pressed her glossy lips against mine. I frowned slightly and pulled away slowly.

"Uh, we should go," I said. "Shall we?"

I offered her my arm, forcing a smile on my face. Rachel's cool and all that, but I never really felt that way for her. From the first time we met, she was always forcing herself onto me.

"We shall."

She smiled as she locked her arms with mine.

***At Restaurant***

"So Luke's your best friend?" she asked. I gave her a nod.

"Jackson," I told the waiter at the podium. He checked the list and led me inside the restaurant.

Rachel clung to my arm as we walked to our table. I smiled as I saw a familiar blonde. I let go of Rachel's grip and tousled Luke's hair.

"Aw, damn, who the (drop f-bomb here) did that?"

He rose from his seat and turned around, his face all red.

I held my sides tight as I started laughing. Really. Hard.

"Percy?"

"Dude—" (laugh) "Why so pissed?"

He gave me a dirty look.

"It took me the whole afternoon," he said quietly, sinking back to his seat, next to who I think was his girlfriend, Annabeth. I sucked in my breath as I stared at her. Luke was right about her eyes.

"Sit down, Percy," Rachel said, patting the seat next to her. I didn't even notice her sit down.

"Percy, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth, this is my best friend, Percy."

We shook hands. I felt a slight spark as we touched.

I opened my mouth but I didn't say anything.

"What're you lookin' at?" she teased.

I stuck out my tongue at her.

Luke coughed.

"Percy? Aren't you going to introduce your date?"

I gave him an empty look then noticed my mistake.

"Oh. Right. Uh, Luke and Annabeth, this is Rachel, my…girlfriend. Rachel, this is Luke my best buddy and Annabeth, his…partner."

They shook hands then a waiter came by to get our orders. Luke did the honors and ordered the best for all of us. Fried shrimp, squid, clams, and flounder. We ate in silence until Annabeth said,

"So, Percy, what hobbies do you have?"

"Oh, um, I play a lot of basketball, but I'm really good at swmming. Water's my domain," I said, with a small smile. As we went on with our own conversation, Luke sparked up a conversation with Rachel.

"How 'bout you?"

"I love drawing. Especially buildings. It's the reason why I'm an architect. I have a passion for it."

"Yeah, it's better to have a job you love."

She nodded in agreement, grinning slightly. We stared at each other for a moment or two. There was something about her that makes her different from out of all the girls I dated. Especially Calypso.

Talking to a girl never felt so…right.

***After dinner***

Annabeth laughed as I choked in my water.

"What was _that_?" she laughed, holding her sides.

"I drank a little bit too much, apparently," I mumbled in annoyance. I felt so lame. I've never been so clueless in front of a girl.

"Seaweed Brain," she joked, taking a sip from her cup. I leaned over to tip her cup. There was a slight overflow in her mouth. Her face went red.

"You jerk!"

"What? You started it," I said, defensively. "And what's a 'Seaweed Brain'?"

"You, you idiot," she said in annoyance. "Your brain's clogged up in seaweed."

"Stop being such a Wise Girl," I muttered.

Rachel and Luke stared at us. We sipped our drinks in awkwardness.

"Everyone, grab a partner," the announcer said on the front stage, "and slowly make your way to the dance floor for a slow dance to end the evening."

"I-uh..I'll pass," I said, quietly, as Luke took Annabeth's hand.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, brushing her hair up to her ear.

"I don't know how to…"

She coughed a bit to hide her snicker.

"Come on, you lug, I'll teach you," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor. "Luke, you can go with Rachel."

He nodded reluctantly as Rachel gave her a glare.

"Just put your hands on my hips and sway side to side," she said, softly. I obeyed, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We did that for a while. I stared deep into her eyes. Her eyes are stormy grey, so simple but yet the smallest hint of shine into them is dangerous enough for my heart to skip a beat. So simple, but so beautiful.

"This is nice," I whispered.

She rested her forehead on mine.

"Yeah," she whispered back. I leaned in slowly, slightly brushing my lips on hers. She pulled away almost immediately.

"I think you've got it," she murmured, removing my hands from her hips. The rest of the night that I spent dancing with Rachel, I thought of how Luke was so lucky to have a girl so right, like Annabeth.

I shook my head, reminding myself this was my best friend's girl. I was still disappointed. But you can't have everything, I guess.

**I know this is soooo late. I've been so caught up in this season's 'the Bachelor'. I'm rooting for Emily! Who's with me, huh? She is just the sweetest thing! If she doesn't get the final rose, I'll hunt down Brad and beat him up with my awesome ninja moves. She deserves someone really special. *AHEM AHEM* You can watch it free in Hulu. Aren't I right though? Just watch the season, she's like, amazing. **

**Vote for who you wish will end up with Brad in the reviews! Chantal or Emily? Oh and also leave some Constructive Criticism haha but compliments are cool too.. I might update more tomorrow if you do.. Peace.. **


	3. Life's All About Timing

**Eh, I could've done better with this chapter. Meh. Sappy Chappy. **

I met Annabeth a couple of other times in different double dates. The more Annabeth and Rachel talk, the more they don't mesh, which worries me quite a bit. And also, the fact that the more we double date, the more I fall for Annabeth.

This afternoon we have another double date at Luke's house.

I knocked the door to Luke's home. I kissed Rachel's forehead as we waited for an answer. A guy with blonde messy hair and lip gloss on his jaw opened the door. I snickered at his apron that said, "Kiss the Chef."

"Welcome, Perce," Luke said, making way for me and Rachel.

"Hm, I wonder who kissed the chef," I winked at Annabeth who sat on the couch. She just shook her head.

"Luke, where's your bathroom?" Rachel asked, slipping out from my arms.

"Upstairs, I'll show you," he offered, wiping his hands and leading her up the stairwell. "Annabeth, can you find a good movie? When Rachel goes to the bathroom, I have to find a new shirt. It's got spaghetti stains on it at the moment."

He added a laugh.

"Sure," she chirped, grabbing me along.

"Wait, whoa!"

"Help me find a movie."

We entered in Luke's office which was surprisingly neat. I saw some maps posted on his walls and blueprints stacked on the tables. Luke's an architect? Wait…

"Is this your stuff?" I asked. Annabeth was in the middle of searching movies on the top shelf. She turned around.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I moved in a few days ago."

"Oh."

"Come on, help me find a good movie."

I trudged next to her. I traced my fingers against the plastic DVD's.

"Scott Pilgrim's a nice movie," Annabeth said, pulling it out of the shelf. I shrugged.

"Yeah, it was okay. A bit random though."

"You can head on out, I have to look through these blueprints for a second," Annabeth said.

"Nah, I can wait."

I watched her as she went through the prints. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes as she worked. She brushed it over her ear and continued.

"Oh thank goodness, it's in here," she sighed in relief, stacking the blueprints back. "I thought I had lost the rough draft of the first building during the move."

I glanced behind Annabeth. There was a huge map hanging on the map with a bunch of things written on it. She saw me staring at it and smiled.

"Here, I'll show you the places I'm going to build my buildings I designed," she rambled on, pulling me closer to the wall. "So first, I'll start with the one on Washington Street"—I stepped closer behind her—"Then move to an empty lot on Ambridge Avenue"—as she traced her fingers across the plastic surface, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't help it—"Afterwards, my manager wants me to"—I turned her around and pressed my lips against hers.

I didn't notice that I had pushed her against the wall in the process. But I also didn't notice Luke and Rachel standing by the doorway.

"You jerk!" Rachel yelled at me, charging toward the exit. I chased after her and quickly grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Rach, I couldn't—"

She slapped me across the face.

"Get out of my life."

I just froze right on the spot as she took her coat and rushed outside into the rain. Luke came up behind me with Annabeth trying to explain to him.

"Luke, I'm sorry—"

But Luke didn't listen to her. He tackled me to the ground and started punching my guts out.

"Dude, I apologize, man!"

"Some friend you are!" he bellowed gripping my collar and shoving me to the door.

"Get the (drop f-bomb here) out of here," he said, then turning to Annabeth. "I need to speak with her. _Alone._"

"Okay, bud," I reassured him. "But just saying the honest truth, I made the first move. Not her."

"GET OUT!"

I rubbed my stomach as I slipped outside. I let my hair drip with rain drops. I lost my chance with Annabeth and Rachel. I had moved too fast. I kicked my car as I unlocked it and jumped inside. Life is all about timing and knowing when and what to do. I fail at life.

I pounded my head on the wheel. It wasn't just love that I lost. My best friend too.

"I'm such a douche," I said to myself, rubbing my temples.

I jumped at the sound of a slamming door. Annabeth charged out of the house with a broken hearted Luke staring out the window. She had tears filled in her eyes and the rain was washing away her makeup.

I ducked my head as Annabeth slipped into her car. She started the engine and so did I. I turned on the radio as I blasted after the over-speeding Annabeth.

I started panicking once we entered a cemetery. But I had to talk to her, to apologize. She stopped the car in the middle of the cemetery. It was totally empty. I stopped my car right next to hers, not bothering to turn the engine or the radio off. I rushed right after her as she sprinted to a gravestone. It was slightly different than the others. Annabeth fell on her knees. I came up behind her.

"Athena Chase," was written on the grave stone.

"She's my mom," Annabeth explained, slightly sobbing. "She died in the 9/11 attack, along with the other people in the North Tower. I come here every time something goes wrong. Corny I know. But without her, I wouldn't have been inspired to study architecture. It's gotten me so far in life..."

She shook her head. Puddles started forming on the damp grass. Annabeth's jeans were stained with mud. I was going to ask her how she knew it was me but I stopped myself and said something else.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," I said, biting my lip. "I—"

"It's fine," she said, standing up and pushing past me to go back to her car. "Just do me a favor and don't talk to me anymore."

I sucked in my breath and grabbed her hand. I wasn't going to let her go like I did with Rachel.

"Percy just drop it," she demanded, releasing from my grip and heading back to her car. I stopped her again as she began to open her door.

"Stop!" she yelled. I scrunched my eyebrows at her anger towards me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly until she gave up struggling. I placed her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. We were in the same position in that first night. I swayed our hips side to side, like she taught me.

On the radio, I could hear the song, 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis.

She rested her head on my shoulder. I sang along with the song as we danced in the rain.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in…_

_But I can't help falling in love, with you._

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love, with you._

_Like, a river flows…surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes something's are meant…_

_To be._

_Take my hand…take my whole life too._

_For I can't help falling in love, with you."_

I pressed my cheek against hers and whispered into her ear,

"I'm sorry I messed up your relationship with Luke. I couldn't help it. I wasn't trying on pulling you away from him at all. But just hear me out for a second."

I took a deep breath.

"Annabeth, the smiles you flash me when I see you are so sudden. They're so simple but yet dangerous enough to make my heart race. But it's your eyes that set you apart from all the other girls. The slightest bit of shine to them can cause me to blush the brightest shade of red. I love everything about you and I'm sorry we can't work out."

I released from our position, but she stopped me, by tightly pressing her forehead into my shoulder.

"I've wanted to join hands with you the first time we met," she said, through my shirt. "Thank you for chasing after me."

**You guys have nooooo idea how painful it was to write that. It was hurried I know... Just wanted to get straight to the program. Constructive Criticism...Peace... and compliments if you guys want to ;)**


	4. Movin'

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Hello ;) I deeply apologize for not updating any of my stories for the past couple of months… or has it been a year? Well anyway, I've decided to delete this account in the next month or so. And no it's not because I'm done with fanfiction. It's only because I'm transferring to a different account called 'savedbykg'. If you still want to see more from me and if you want me to continue any of my fanfics please tell me in a review or PM me. Please give me your input about my fanfics because I will most likely make some changes in them in my new account. So if there's anything you don't want me to change or if you want to share your own ideas, please please tell me.**

** Now I know what you're probably going to ask. Why are you transferring accounts? Isn't that just a waste of time? **

** Well. I'll start out by saying that I'm an artist as well as a writer. I've made some drawings that go along with my stories such as** **'Reunion' and 'A Strawberryflavored Lollipop' that I really want to share with all of you to help you visualize the story. I wanted to connect my fanfiction and deviantart (an art website) account so it'd be easier for me and also for you. So basically, it's just for me to get things organized and hopefully make it a little easier on you guys. **

** I'll also eventually make a day on which I will update a certain story. For example, Thursdays, I will regularly update 'A Strawberryflavored Lollipop' until it's completed. I know how annoying and frustrating it is to wait for the next chapter and not know when it's going to be updated, so I'm finally going to commit myself to my fanfics in this new account.**

_**If you want me to continue this story in my new account, please review to tell me or PM me. **_

** NEW Fanfiction account: savedbykg**

** deviantArt account: savedbykg**


End file.
